Adam Ebbin
| birth_place = Huntington, New York | residence = Arlington, Virginia | party = Democratic | partner = | alma_mater = American University | occupation = Marketing consultant | committees = | religion = Jewish | website = adamebbin.com }} Adam P. Ebbin (born November 10, 1963) is an American politician from the Commonwealth of Virginia. A Democrat, he is a member of the Senate of Virginia, representing the 30th district in Northern Virginia since January 2012. He previously served eight years in the Virginia House of Delegates. Early life A 1985 graduate of the American University in Washington, D.C., Ebbin was a Fellow at the University of Virginia's Sorensen Institute of Political Leadership in 2000. A longtime Democratic Party activist, Ebbin spent a decade on the party's state central committee and was a delegate to both the 2000 and 2004 Democratic national conventions. House of Delegates He first sought the 49th district seat in 2003, narrowly winning a five-person Democratic primary and facing no Republican opponent in the general election. He took office in January 2004 and was re-elected unopposed in 2005. Ebbin faced only an Independent Green opponent in 2007, winning easily, and ran unopposed in 2009. The district includes a large part of South Arlington, the Del Ray and Arlandria portions of the City of Alexandria and parts of Bailey's Crossroads in Fairfax County. State Senate Ebbin decided to give up his seat in the House of Delegates to run for the Virginia State Senate in 2011, following Patsy Ticer's announcement that she would not seek re-election. He ran in the 30th district, comprising parts of Arlington, Alexandria and Fairfax County; the district leans heavily Democratic. He faced a heated Democratic primary election held on August 23, 2011, with two opponents: Rob Krupicka, a member of the Alexandria city council, and Libby Garvey, a member of the Arlington school board. Krupicka, who led in fundraising, was widely considered the favorite but Ebbin prevailed narrowly in what local newspapers called an "upset" and a "shocker". Ebbin took 39% of the vote to Krupicka's 36% and Garvey's 25% – a margin of 335 votes. The 30th district race was the second most expensive primary in the state, with the three Democratic candidates raising a combined $746,000. In the general election, Ebbin faced Republican candidate Tim McGhee and prevailed easily. He took office as a Virginia state senator on January 11, 2012. :Source: Virginia State Board of Elections :Source: Virginia State Board of Elections Personal A former president of the Virginia Partisans Gay & Lesbian Democratic Club, Ebbin was the third openly gay elected official in Virginia and the first ever openly gay member of the Virginia General Assembly. His campaigns have won the backing of the Gay & Lesbian Victory Fund. He was previously employed by the Servicemembers Legal Defense Network as its Director of Communications. References External links *Official website *Legislative homepage *Virginia Public Access Project: Adam Ebbin Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People from Huntington, New York Category:Jewish American politicians Category:Virginia Democrats Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:Gay politicians Category:LGBT state legislators of the United States Category:American University alumni Category:People from Arlington County, Virginia Category:Northern Virginia politicians Category:LGBT Jews Category:Virginia State Senators de:Adam Ebbin